


155 Words: An Apocalypse, A Sprig of Mistletoe, and Thou

by Spica (Rozarka)



Series: Hidden Lives [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Season 8, The Coming Schmoopalypse, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozarka/pseuds/Spica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas they'll spend together, and with the Antichrist possibly gestating under Scully's heart, he'd say it's 50-50 whether there will be another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	155 Words: An Apocalypse, A Sprig of Mistletoe, and Thou

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Harem's Mistletoe challenge. First posted in 2004.

"—So, I forgot to buy fucking mistletoe! We still have holly, ivy, a goddamned _tree_ —" Alex stops, hearing his own strained pitch.

"Forget it," she says tightly, emptying the shopping bag. "It doesn't matter."

The dingy two-room apartment sparkles with her efforts. Who would've thunk Marita was a closet traditionalist? It's the first Christmas they'll spend together, and with the Antichrist possibly gestating under Scully's heart, he'd say it's 50-50 whether there will be another. So who gives a damn about a sprig of—

Oh.

Taking in her flushed face, long with disappointment, Alex is lost for words. Jesus, Covarrubias can be such a _girl_ sometimes...

He walks over to her. Marita sighs and flushes deeper. "Alex, really, forget it—"

He smiles. Fingertips cupping her chin, he leans down and whispers against her lips—tidings of comfort and joy, his voice rough with conviction:

"I don't need fucking mistletoe to kiss you."

 

-end-


End file.
